


Just My Thoughts

by l_ss



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ss/pseuds/l_ss
Summary: guys this isn't really a fanfic i just wanna write this to share my point of view about the whole Maya and Carina situation on Station 19 and since i dont really use instagram or twitter i chose to do it here so feel free to scroll past this
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 31
Kudos: 38





	Just My Thoughts

**Hello!**

So, after last night's episode in which we saw neither Marina nor Carina for the matter, I got to thinking about the use of Maya and Carina's relationship in the show. I don't think we will disagree when I say that this relationship is the main cause that some people watch the show (if it should be or not is a whole other discussion). Honestly, I am not even that mad at the fact that they are not showing us much of them (after all, it is shondaland if u also watch greys you know how it goes). What has been really bothering me the most is the show using them for promotion and only that. It is just straight up queerbaiting, and I freaking hate this.

Don't get me wrong, I love Danielle and Stefania and personally I love the LGBT representation given to them in the sense that it is not their main feature, you know? It's not like "oh, look at these lgbt women", it's like "look at these amazing, strong women who are very successful at their jobs and have a thousand problems like everyone else and oh who happen to be lgbt". For the longest time, I searched for something like this and shondaland in general has given me it. But...

_**"Oh, but the show is about firefighters, not relationships"** _

Trust me, I know. I have been watching it for a while now, as well as Grey's Anatomy, which "is a show about doctors and not relationships" and well we all know how it goes. I truly understand the fact that the pandemic might be what they're trying to focus on, but I don't really buy it. Stefania is a series regular now and how much screen time has she had? Even if right now she doesn't get a fully integrated storyline (it must be difficult to fit an ob in a firefighter show in just 5 episodes without it looking ???), they could've at least put Maya and Carina to have a real conversation about their feelings and whatnots **especially now that they live together**. Everything just feels kinds thrown out there, you know? The cheating, apologizing, not really talking and moving in together in just what 6 episodes or so. c'mon by now it's just lazy and bad writing.

Speaking of only last night's episode, which I really did love and I thought was very important to discuss extremely serious issues, Stefania wasn't even on it and it bothered me a lot, not gonna lie. Like, ffs, couldn't they have fit her at least for a second **at her own house** with the rest of the cast or just Maya, I'm not even asking for a lot at this point. We literally saw all the other couples but Marina. 

anyways, I really do hope that the next episodes have a better writing regarding this situation. if u have a different point of view and want to discuss, please let's do it.

ps (with SPOILER): honestly love that Andrew said he was gonna chase someone and Carina was like "well ok no problem but im gonna drive" talk about sister support (((please let this be an awesome storyline that includes Carina


End file.
